A Fluffy Halloween
by PhantomBlueDawn
Summary: After the Ark is destroyed, the world is saved everyone thinks that Shadows dead but what if he comes back as a kitten and Amy has to take care of him? One-Shot Pairing:[Amy Rose, Shadow the hedgehog]


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic X.

(A/N: I got this idea since it's Halloween and I thought why the heck not write it. So here we go.)

After the ARK was destroyed Shadow the Ulitmate Lifeform fell to earth Sonic struggled to get threw the flying debris to catch his Arrival which was impossible as another explosion hit. He had to shield his face as he yelled out for the guy, "SHADOW BUDDY!?" He received no response he later flew back to earth to tell this friends along with Chris.

"Guys I'm sorry I have searched no sign of him." The blue hero said shoulder slumped in defeat Tails ran to his friend to comfort him. Amy along with Cream the Bunny cried feeling they had lost their great friend but the world was saved, so in order to honor him. On that day the Mayor of the city had the citzens along with the sonic team cathered around a makeshift funeral for their dear friend all looked at the picture of him. Candlelight vigil all were lit after saying a few words everybody put down flowers near the photo went home for the day.

"I hope where ever you are Shadow that your in a better place and happy." Cried Amy as she stared at the photo after chasing Sonic for so long she found a new interest in the dark mystery but now she may never see him again. Sonic went to get her and walk her home knowing it effect her more than the rest of them. A shooting star shoots through the sky Amy looks up at it with hope.

SOMEWHERE WITH SHADS

A form causes a crater in a empty field, a groan is heard as he crawls out of it, stumbles into a town, ends up in a abadonded alley somewhere. A ugly, warty green witch step out of the darkness then cackles.

"Ha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! What do we have here?" She smiles digustingly at him. He just looks at her like really B**** I'm not in the mood. She growls at him for not being intimidated by her. She frowning uses her clinche magic crap turns him into a black kitten.

*Hiss* ' You better turn be back right now!' He threatened but it turned out to be not taken seriously by extreme cuteness that was a ball of fluff. Then a angry mob with pitch forks and what is that BLOW TORCHES! came screaming in rage.

"KILL THE WITCH! LET HER DIE BY FIRE!" they screamed louder the witch got on a pole a flew away escaping leaving the kitty to fend for itself. They spoted the little cat and chased after him.

"NYU!" 'F*** this S*** I'm outta here!' he screamed ran into the thorn bushes to escape them.

"GET THE WITCH'S CAT! N-NO STOP AHHHH! THE THORN THEY HURT! RETREAT!" They ran home to get help seemly had thorns in their butts. The kitten traveled back to Station Square found a bench in the park hopped up on it and then huddled under news paper for warmth.

Amy Rose was passing by a storm was blewing in that day. She went to sit on the bench thinking the weather matched the mood she was feeling and she loved the rainy days. She noticed a lump under the new paper moved out poped a lttle black ears then two ruby orbs looked up at her full of sadness, an Amy whom was a big cat lover could not resist picking it up.

"Hey little guy you here alone too? You wanna come home with me?" She asked picking it up, it seamed really tame and had a fluffy white tuft on it chest. It reminded her of Shadow it only purred at her. She got up smiling and went home with her new pet. Shadow huddled closer to her chest liking the closeness falling a sleep.

The next day Amy was cleaning her house she stumbled across a jar that had her Ex Sonic's saving held inside happy to have something else to do like shopping even more fun. She called her friend Cream and told her everything about finding the cat.

"That sure it great Amy! Hey, I got a idea he can have a play date with my chao cheese and you can go get your shopping done." Amy chattered more about hot gossip and said goodbye to her friend.

"Yeah, I have to go now, nice talking to you, bye! bye!" Amy said hanging up the phone and got her purse and headed to the door. She heard the door bell and she hugged her bunny friend and the chao played with the kitten.

Later

Amy returned with cat toys and other things for her kitty. She put a cute pink collar on shadow with much struggle it even had a little bell that jingled. The two girl gushed at how cute it was and Amy put a finger on her chin in thought and looked over at the kitten.

"Hey can we make him pink also it would match the house!" She exclaimed Cream shook her head no.

"I think that's something they do to poodles not cats." Amy nodded agreeing with her friend and asked something else as she had not picked a name for her pet.

"I haven't decided what to name him yet, any ideas?!" Amy asked both thought for a bit and both thought saying at the same time.

"The kitten's name will be Fluffypaws!" the girls jumped up and down happy with their choice. Shadow relaxed letting out a breath atleast it's not that bad as having your fur changed that hideous color. He notice a red dot on the floor then had a overwelming urge to chase it.

"Aww, look at him go Cream. The pet store lady it was a guaranteed to get any lazy house pet great exercise." Amy said pointing the laser pointer on the floor watching the black kitten play, it white paws trying to get the dot.

Shadow though he was busy at the moment was slightly offended at being called lazy. How was it his fault if she gave him those high in calorie cat treats and cream milk. No way was he gonna complain about it somehow being in this form he grew to love his owner. Feeling more closer to her by the day noticing she was a caring, loving as a person and loved her friends, things he never aware of before since he pushed everyone away. He in truth was lonely always being on his own taking care of himself, thinking of only number one.

It was better to be with friends without her help he would not have lasted this long. If he had to remain a cat he was glad it was with this girl.

Last few weeks, things were going fine, both grew closer but though Shadow was happy but sadly all she would ever see him is only as a cat. He wanted it to be more how he wished so every day for that to happen, waiting.

Then the faker had to come into the picture somehow he was more happy than usual, boasting to himself about Shadow was now dead out of his life. He was talking on a I phone to Knuckles the hot head pissed about Rouge the Bat still giving him problems. Shadow was glad is Ex girlfriend was doing something productive like piss off the jerk.

"I hated to have to play the sad idiot for some faker emo loner but it was worth it! Amy now cofines in me and now we are dating again. I need to find that jar of doe so I can buy Sally a ring f*** man that Amy such dumbass!" He started looking for the jar not finding it.

"Dang it's not here Knuckles all those weeks wasted and Sally is in on it so i'm fine. I talk to you later." He said he had to go and hung up and went to the room Amy was in and asked sweetly buttering her up more.

"Hey, you know I love you right but where was that jar I left behind when I packed up?" Amy turned around and said to him.

"Oh, I bought Fluffypaws some stuff for him to have and kinds forgot it was yours so it's all gone." She went back to brushing her quills again.

Sonic angered he approach her from behind and bitch slapped her, she held her face in pain feeling the bruise that will form later.

"You stupid B**** I did never wanted to date you the first place! I needed that money for Sally's ring so stupid!" He was about to hit her again when Shadow came in through the open door. The feeling of protectiveness coursed through him, knowing he was small and useless in that form but nothing mattered more than to protect Amy.

"RRROWWLLL!" 'HEY GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU B*ST*RD!' the kittened warned and swiped at the blue hedgehog's shoe with his sharp tiny claws which as a result he was kicked away. That's when Amy got angry herself and brought out her Pico Pico hammer her emerald's blazing with fire.

"Stop hurting my kitty, Fluffypaws!" she slammed it down on the blue male's head knocking him out she ran to the black ball of a kitten. She cradled it to her and helded it to her face a kissed it's head it looked up at her. Shadow woke up to emerald eye's filled with worry. Then something happened, he turned back into Shadow his old self. He picked up the pile of something blue on the floor and placed it out the door.

"Shadow it that really you but where is Mr. Fluffypaws?" she asked dumbfounded and Shadow got a ice pack from the fridge and placed it on her face. She blushed and he smiled, helping her up to sit somewhere more comfortable.

"I have been here the entire time Amy and I love you! I promise to never let that blue faker lay another hand on you."Amy smiled and glomped him happy he was back.

"I love you too, Shadow! I'm glad your back." then on cue some fireworks bloomed into the sky in a bright range of colors, the couple watched and share their first kiss. The blue hero woke up groaning on the steps outside by the front door saying "I Hate my life!" before passing out again.

END


End file.
